


What He Can't Have

by vindiya



Category: Gates
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Had this jumping around in my head since the episode ended today. So give it a try and I hope you enjoy. No slash just Lukas lusting after some unnamed human girl student attending The Gates Academy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What He Can't Have

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Had this jumping around in my head since the episode ended today. So give it a try and I hope you enjoy. No slash just Lukas lusting after some unnamed human girl student attending The Gates Academy.

She was nothing like Lukas expected. She possessed a wit that made him laugh but also meshed with his own. There was just one problem: he couldn't have her. To even try would make him a hypocrite. After he told Brett that he had to leave Andie. He couldn't risk it no matter how much he wanted to have that one single moment. He couldn't change the fact that human girls weren't good for people like him.

It just didn't stop Lukas from seeing every morning the way she flipped her hair when he walked by. It didn't let the sound of her voice not penetrate his hearing. Nor did it keep him from picking up her scent no matter where he was and no matter how strong the surrounding scents were.

It was just too bad that she was everything he couldn't have.


End file.
